This invention relates to A-frame display stands, and more particularly to such stands which have adjustable slide tracks mounted thereon for supporting display boards thereon. Even more particularly this invention relates to A-frame stands of the type described which have mounted thereon improved, adjustable slide tracks which enable display boards of various sizes to be mounted on the both sides of associated stand.
There are currently available in the marketplace a variety of free-standing display board devices, such as for example those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,448 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,757. These cabinets or stands slidably support thereon display boards which can be employed for displaying a variety of data. In most such devices extremely long, sturdy tracks are supplied for slidably supporting therein the lower edge of one or more display boards. This not only increases the costs of such devices, but also the weight thereof, and the difficulty at times in assembling and moving the devices. There are available also so-called A-frame stands for slidably supporting display boards in tracks located on opposite sides of a stand, but the tracks are fixed to the associated stand and thus limit the size of the boards which can be employed with such a stand.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide an improved display board stand, which is substantially more inexpensive to manufacture, and easier to assemble.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an improved display board stand of the type described which utilizes display board supporting tracks that are adjustably mounted on the stand to accommodate display boards of different heights.
An even more specific object of this invention is to provide a stand of the type described which utilizes an A-frame configuration, and with novel, adjustable display board supporting tracks which are readily and adjustably mounted upon the legs of the stand at both sides thereof.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent hereinafter form the specification and from the recital of the appended claims, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
An A-frame stand for supporting display boards includes a pair of inverted, generally V-shaped end members made from tubular metal, and each member having a pair of legs extending downwardly and away from each other. Each leg has an upper section secured at its lower end to the upper end of a lower section of the leg, and to one end of one of a pair or rigid cross pieces that extend between the end members to maintain them in spaced, vertical planes, and in registry with each other. A pair of elongate display board supporting tracks are adjustably mounted by a plurality of hanger elements to one or to both sides of the A-frame stand to extend horizontally between the two end members and in vertically-spaced, parallel relation to each other. Each hanger is in the form of a metal strap secured intermediate its ends to one side of one of the tracks at one end thereof, with opposite ends of the strap folded or otherwise extending around opposite sides of one of the legs of an end member and with opposite ends of the metal strap releasably secured together so as to allow vertical adjustment of each track on the stand. Each track has at least two longitudinally extending recesses or grooves in both its upper and lower surfaces.